My Marine
by dapperstarkid
Summary: Finn has decided to head to Afghanistan leaving Rachel in deep turmoil. "Finchel" pairing with slight dabbles with "Quick".
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a "Finchel" pairing one-shot. I've had this idea since some soldiers came to visit us at school. I'm thinking of making this a real story like with chapters. All depends on the feedback I get. Well, I hope you like it.**

"_My Marine."_

Rachel Berry was on the floor sobbing, Finn trying to be as kind as feasible.

"Please, Finn." Rachel said. No. Pleaded._ Begged. _It was the only thing she could think of doing.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, look at me, right now." Finn said, grabbing the bottom of Rachel's chin, and positioning her heat to where she looked him in the eyes. "I have to go. But I promise you, I'll call at every opportunity I get. And, I'll write. I swear." Finn promised.

"Finn, I can't let you go. I love you too much... You could... You could _die_. I'm not loosing you Finn."

"Rachel," Finn said, almost a little bit aggravated now. "This is my decision. Never in my life have I done something for myself. I'm doing this." Finn rumbled, confidently.

"Finn, I'm not letting you!" Rachel said, bawling now. She impulsively rammed her petite fist into Finn's chest over and over again, until Finn peacefully walked to the opposite side of the room. Finn let him hit her for a good while. She kind of deserved some hits at Finn. I mean, he told her about to going to Afghanistan so abruptly. Finn could understand why Rachel was upset. He remembered being approximately four years old when his own father had told his mom that he was going away to war. Carol was brokenhearted and left without hope, just a single mom living in a small town. It had taken an enormous toll on her, and Finn was there, so small and fragile, watching everything negative the world had to offer, unfold before him.

Finn had taken his childhood into consideration, and he decided it wasn't like he and Rachel were married, and let alone raising a child together. And he wouldn't die, right?

"Finn, are you even paying any attention to me?" Rachel growled. She collapsed to the floor, rolling into a tiny ball.

"Rachel! Stop making such a big spectacle of yourself!" Finn snapped, as he ran over to her side of the room to try and envelope Rachel in a sweet embrace full of positive thoughts. To try and make her believe that this was a incredible decision.

"Finn," Rachel murmured.

"What is it Rachel?" Finn said, heaving out a sigh. Rachel turned her upper torso, so she was staring at Finn directly. Oh how those eyes made Finn regret leaving for deployment in just a week now.

"Marry me." Rachel whispered. Finn was shocked, his mouth taking form of a small 'o'.

"I... I... I would be, honored." Finn said, his voice shaking, as small droplets spilled over his lower eye lids. Finn hugged Rachel tighter. He softly hummed in her ear, furthermore lulling Rachel to sleep in a matter of seconds. And there, in the middle of the room, leaning against the couch, sat a quiescent Finn and Rachel.

But beautiful moments can never last forever. Rachel and Finn sat in the dull-gray airport seats. Rachel sat next to Finn, talking. _This may be the last time you see him. _Rachel thought. Rachel courteously forged a smile on her face to conceal the pain and fear she was smuggling behind her mask of high spirits.

"Flight 109 to Raleigh, North Carolina is now departing. Once again, Flight 109 to Raleigh, North Carolina." boomed a giant unknown voice. Rachel began to cry again. _Keep it together, Rachel_ she forced herself. _Don't make Finn upset._

"I love you Mrs. Hudson." Finn smirked, as he grabbed his carry-on.

"Finn, I love you too." Rachel said, her bottom lip quivering like mad. "Please," she said, as she got on her tippy-toes to confine Finn in her gentle caress. "Be safe." Rachel didn't let go, until the unseen voice repeated itself once again. Finn sulked down to the designated gate. He turned once, and waved goodbye. That day, Rachel Berry learned one thing, she had never experienced before. Oh how painful it is to see the one you love desert you.

**Please review. Maybe your review will be what'll make this one shot into a story. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm humbled, and not to mention so unbelievably happy with the feed back of my one-shot, that I must keep the story going, just for you guys :)**

Rachel had parked herself on the couch and wrapped herself in Finn's emerald, plush blanket. She just gazed outside and watched the sun ascend across the light lavender and scarlet sky. It was stunning, but it still couldn't maintain Rachel's mind from creeping into the depths of her mind, where she had locked away all of her thoughts of Finn Hudson. Rachel: just twenty-one, married to her high school sweet heart, living in the extraordinary apartment of her dreams, and yet, so alone. It had been a month since Finn left, and she hadn't gotten one phone call, or even a letter. _But he guaranteed me that he would..._ Was anyone else enduring the same things she was? _No... _She let out a sigh, undoing herself from the blanket at the same time. She strode into the kitchen. Everyone that knew her noticed that her usual Rachel-ness had completely vanished. She pulled out the box of Special K from the pantry, and transferred the contents into a small bowl. She swiftly tipped the milk carton, pouring it's insides into the bowl as well. Suddenly, there was a small 'tap-tap-tap' on the door. Rachel slowly paced to the door, and turned the knob with extreme caution. The worst thoughts flooded her mind. _There could be a man_, she thought, _on the other side of this door, with a very small slip of paper,_ _confirming_ _your most awful uncertainties._

"Quinn?" Rachel said, stunned.

"Hey, Rachel." she said softly. Rachel's eyes fell to the box Quinn held in her flawless hands. "Here," she stammered, handing over the small plastic box. Rachel politely lifted the lid, the contents' aroma flowing into her nostrils, sending her taste-buds on a rampage.

"You made these?" Rachel asked, still attempting to extinguish her desire to rip off the lid, and shove the cookies into her mouth, right then and there. Quinn politely nodded with a smile.

"Well, they were my grandma's recipe." Quinn beamed.

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel declared. "They really do mean a lot." Quinn just smiled. "Oh gosh. Where are my manners? Come on in, Quinn. Make yourself at home." Quinn gently smiled, as she slipped off her cherry colored ballet flats as she made her way into the Hudson residence.

"So how's life been Rachel?" Quinn asked, even though she already knew all that was going on, thanks to Puck.

"Um... Well, Finn's..." Rachel began, her voice cracking several times before small tears made streaks of mascara down her tan face.

"Oh Rachel," Quinn said, getting up off the couch, and holding Rachel until she recovered. "I promise you that you're not the only one." Quinn said, diminutive tears also beginning to leak over her lower eyelids.

"No," Rachel said disbelieving, looking at Quinn. "Don't tell me..." Quinn just nodded, her lower lip trembling with despair.

"Rachel, I miss Puck so much, it's unbelievable." she said, as she burst into tears unexpectedly. Rachel helped Quinn cope, just as she had done to her. "Oh god." Quinn sighed, wiping her tears away with her cardigan's sleeve. "Rachel, I bet I'm making you think I just came to wail all over you. I... I didn't mean too." she trailed off.

"Quinn, it's alright." Rachel said. "We all need someone to lean on, right? I mean, right now I'd probably be a walking mess if it weren't for you," she laughed. The women settled down on the couch and began watching the Lifetime Movie Network, and chatted about their soldiers. Rachel's attention quickly and suddenly maneuvered over to the mail man who pulled in.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Rachel said, as she scurried out of the apartment with her mailbox key in hand. She realized she had come out with such haste, that she was now walking on the pointy concrete, barefoot. Rachel quickly unlocked her box, flipping through the mail. She squealed, bouncing up and down like a child in a toy-store when she saw the letter addressed to "Mrs. Rachel Hudson" in Finn's handwriting. Rachel tore the envelope in hurriedness to get to the actual letter.

_Dear Mrs. Hudson,_

_Hey honey. How've you been? Training has absolutely sucked. (Please don't let Sgt. Peterson know that though.) These past few weeks without you have probably been the most difficult times of my life. Giving you up was harder than a smoker giving up smoking. (Wow-That was so cheesy. But you gotta love me.) Every time I close my eyes, I see you-That, I can assure you. I miss you so freakin' much. I have resentment towards my decision every day when I wake up from a nightmare that you got hurt, and that I wasn't there to protect you. I love you. Don't you ever forget that-Te amo, mon amour._

_Sincerely, your Marine. _

Rachel flipped the card over to find a picture of Finn saluting. It broke her heart to think about their torn love. She sighed, still smiling though as she walked in. Quinn smiled at her.

"First card?" she wondered. Rachel nodded, still beaming. Suddenly Rachel gripped her stomach as she lurched into the hallway, and into the nearest bathroom. Rachel bent over the toilet, sinking down as she threw up.

"Oh my god!" Quinn gasped. "Rachel are you okay?" Quinn quickly grabbed her pony tail holder, and wrapped Rachel's hair into a messy bun.

"Quinn," Rachel asked nervously, not making eye contact as she sat up. "What did you feel like when you were going to have Beth? Like, in the beginning of the pregnancy."

Quinn shuttered at the thought of her long lost daughter. "Well, hungry, I had mood-swings almost all the time, and a lot of morning sickness... Why?"

Rachel's eyes widened; she was clearly petrified about something. "Quinn," Rachel said slowly. "I think I might be pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own any brands and/or songs that may be mentioned. By the way, this chapter will have "Finchel" flashbacks (requested by gleekswift13!) and slowly merge into the "Quick" pairing. Please enjoy!**

**Rachel and Quinn are in the bathroom, Rachel still with her head resting against the toilet seat. **

"I just... I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't even have a clue about how I'm going to tell Finn..." Rachel moaned as she took in a deep breath. Quinn attempted to stroke Rachel's back to soothe her. A million things were going through Rachel's mind too quickly. Rachel soon got an uncomfortable migraine.

"Rachel, I promise you it's gonna be all right." Quinn sighed. "Here, why don't you focus on some happier times you and Finn had together?"

_*Flashback*_

_Rachel endeavored to fix her hair when Finn walked into the bathroom and wrapped his hands gently around her waist._

"_Well, hello Mrs. Hudson!" Finn said with a joyful smirk. _

"_Not until we get to the court house," Rachel said, smiling into the mirror as she curled her thick locks. When she finished, she strode over to the closet, and pulled out the all white dress she had made herself, with some inspiration from Taylor Swift's, "Mine" cover art. Rachel quickly slipped it carefully over her head, and smiled into the full length mirror she had strategically placed into the bedroom that day. She looked faultless. Finn obviously agreed as he walked into the bedroom and he dog whistled at her. Rachel's cheeks turned a dark crimson color, which sent Finn howling with laughter. Rachel playfully smacked his arm, and he kissed her cheek._

"_Ready to leave, Miss. Berry?" Finn asked curtly._

"_I think you mean Mrs. Hudson," she smiled._

_*End Flashback*_

Rachel began bawling. "That didn't help at all!" she cried, burying herself into Quinn's sleeve.

"Oh Rachel, hon. It's gonna be okay!" Quinn attempted, sitting next to Rachel, and enveloping her in warmth. Rachel cried harder, for the warmth reminded her of Finn's loving grip.

**Puck and Finn are sitting at a bar the night before deployment.**

Finn sighed as he put his head down on the wooden bar.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Puck asked quietly.

"It's Rachel... I just miss her..." Finn burped and lifted his head again "I miss her so much!"

"When don't you?" Puck huffed.

"I just love her, man!" Finn yelled, drunk, his head falling back onto the wooden bar with a loud thump.

"Dude, chill. Just... Think about some happier times, you know? That's what I do when I miss Quinn, believe it or not." Puck suggested.

"Dude. That is the gayest thing you've ever said to me. _Ever._" Finn slurred.

_*Flashback*_

_Finn carried Rachel into the lodge room bridal style. Well, she was his spouse now. Finn laid her on the divan, and walked over to the restroom. He quickly rinsed his mouth out with some complimentary hotel mouthwash. Finn quickly did some pushups, and walked smoothly back into the bedroom. He walked back over to the couch where he had put his wife, to find her missing._

"_Rach?" he called, worriedly. They had only been married for an hour. Would she have already left him? He suddenly heard his name being called, and turned instinctively toward the source. Rachel was on the bed positioned seductively._

"_Well, hello Mrs. Hudson." Finn said, raising his left eyebrow. She had never seemed so beautiful to him before. Finn walked up to her, and she positioned herself upright. He leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear._

"_It's our first night together..." Finn murmured._

"_I know," Rachel breathed. "Let's make it special." _

_*End Flashback*_

"Remind me to never listen to you again," Finn bemoaned. Puck felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He smiled to see it was from Quinn.

**Quinn**: Guess what...

Quinn quickly slid her phone open, and looked blankly at the message sitting on the small screen.

**Puckerman**: Jsudlfasji!

"Man, let go my phone!" Puck growled as Finn unknowingly was punching in random characters as they both fought over the tiny black phone.

"I need to call Rachel right now!" Finn smeared.

**Quinn**: Babe, what was that?

Quinn quickly set the phone next to her, waiting for Puck's response-Hopefully not jumbled letters this time.

**Puckerman**: Sorry, Finn wants to call Rachel with my cell. What's wrong?

Puck tried to calm Finn down. He gently began escorting him out of the bar, when his phone made a loud 'buzz!' on the table. He quickly grabbed it, shoved it in his pocket, and began walking Finn back to base. This sucked. Night before going into operation, and Finn just had to get wasted. Puck let out a moan as he swung Finn into his bed, and he walked to his own bunk. He felt his phone buzz again, a reminder that he still had an unread message.

**Quinn**: Rachel's pregnant.

Quinn was getting impatient with Puck failure to respond in a proper amount of time. Her phone quietly buzzed, and Quinn sighed with relief.

**Puckerman**:Oh. My. Gosh. With Finn's baby, right?

Puck decided he would wait until morning to tell a _sober _Finn the vast news.

**Quinn**: NOAH PUCKERMAN! I'm going to pretend that you never said that. (Douche.)

Quinn growled at Puck's rude comment. What a jerk! Of course it was Finn's baby! I mean, who else's could it be...?

**Puckerman**: Just saying, baby.

Puck was chuckling so much he had to bury his face into a pillow in order to prevent waking any one else who was resting or at least attempting to, in the cabin.

**Quinn**: Puck, just please. Tell Finn.

Quinn soothed Rachel as she calmed down, but small droplets were still continuing to drop down her face.

**Puckerman**: Don't worry. I will tomorrow when he's sober. :) Good night, kid. I love you.

Puck smiled at himself. He was a good husband. Well, at least, a better one than Finn. Who get's their girl pregnant, and then leaves? Not cool.

**Quinn**: I'm sure I love you more, fool ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee, any brands, songs, or their affiliates. Please enjoy!**

_Finn and Puck are sitting on a military plane headed to Afghanistan._

"Ugh," Finn rasped, rubbing his hand against his head, which was now pulsating with pain.

"That's what you get for ingesting so much tequila." Puck smirked with a childish 'I told you so' look.

"I had one shot!" Finn growled.

"Dude, you practically _inhaled_ the entire bottle. You even drank the _worm_." Puck stated, disgusted at the thought that someone would drink a worm.

"So what, Puck? You know what? I had a wrecked heart, and I filled that gap with a few shots. Is that a crime?" Finn protested.

"Yeah, I actually think it is. You were drunk on military grounds." Puck pointed out.

"Oh, shut up." Finn snapped, snatching Puck's tiny glass of airplane orange juice, and drinking it all before Puck could grab it back. Puck felt his iPhone buzz, and he pulled it out of his jean pocket.

**Quinn**: Please told me you told him. I'm _positive_ you didn't forget, right honey?

"Dammit," Puck growled, he turned and looked at Finn. Puck tried to make his face seem sympathetic even though he really wasn't.

"Finn, we have to to talk about something concerning Rachel." Puck said, softly. Finn's eyes widened with suspicion which then quickly merged into anger.

"Please tell me you didn't..." Finn started.

"Eww, dude for you to even think that is extremely vulgar." Puck said with a shudder at the thought of him and... Berry. "Dude, it's something really serious, but definitely not that."

"Tell me what you gotta say." Finn said with poise.

"Okay, this isn't easy... Dude, Quinn told me that Berry's pregnant-With your baby."

_Rachel and Quinn are channel surfing, and end up on Nick Jr._

"Hey Quinn?" Rachel asked, cocking her head at the Blues Clues episode that was currently playing.

"Yes?" Quinn asked, tilting her head slightly as well as she observed the blue dog and his companion, Steve, frolic across the small television screen.

"Do you ever... Regret keeping custody of Beth?" Rachel said, removing her eyes from the show, and looking at Quinn directly.

"On a daily basis." Quinn said sadly, her eyes falling to the floor. "But Rachel, we can't live in the past all the time. We have to live life one day at a time, and not turn back and detect what could have been." Rachel nodded understandingly. The conversation quickly dissolved into the cold, empty air.

_Finn is having a panic attack, while Puck is trying to calm him down._

"TURN THIS PLANE AROUND NOW!" Finn screamed, grabbing his head again. He was literally in a terrifying state of panic.

"Man, calm down!" Puck said, sticking both arms, somewhat protectively so Finn wouldn't punch him.

"I need to get home now," he said. He suddenly fell to the ground, and situated himself into fetal position. Puck's eyes widened at how ridiculous his friend was being. Some of the lieutenants and sergeants marched into the back part of the plane to see what all the commotion was.

"Mr. Hudson? Would you like to explain what's going on?" One sergeant boomed.

"My wife..." Finn said almost inaudibly, as he rocked back and forth. He quickly got up. "SHE'S PREGNANT!" he said, yelling again. The sergeant got closer.

"Sir, calm down. The Marine Corp. gives you the opportunity to go home for a little bit in situations like these." the sergeant said calmly.

"Glory be, hallelujah." Puck said, rolling his eyes.

_Rachel is calmly making Spaghetti._

Rachel calmly stirred the tomato sauce, and then did the same with the pasta. When it was finished, Rachel strained it, placed it into a different bowl and watchfully poured her special sauce and some basil over it. She placed it in the center of the table, and walked back into the living room.

"Do you know if their almost here because I just finished up dinner." Rachel told Quinn, as she wiped her sauce filled hands on her apron. Quinn quickly peeked out of the window.

"I do think so!" she said excitedly.

"Great!" Rachel beamed. "I hope the girls like my tapenade sauce. Finn loved it..."

Rachel suddenly felt her phone buzz.

**Finn**: Rachel, I'm so sorry. But I promise I'll be there when the baby is born.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: / I do not own any of the brands, songs, or their affiliates that may be mentioned in this story. P.S. Thank you so very much, from the bottom of my heart for all of the lovely reviews-I hope that this chapter is proper payment in return.**

_Rachel Hudson and Quinn Puckerman: Being party hostesses at the Hudson residence._

"Mmm! Rachel, this is so good!" Tina gushed, winding pasta on her fork, getting prepared to have an additional mouthful.

"Oh thank you," Rachel said politely. "It was nothing."

"Rachel, why aren't you eating?" Quinn asked sympathetically. Rachel sighed, pulling her phone out of her pocket and showing Quinn the message.

**Finn**: Rachel, I'm so sorry. But I promise I'll be there when the baby is born.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Quinn wondered. It felt like someone had set her cheeks ablaze.

Rachel pouted. "Well, I guess, but I didn't wanna worry Finn, and apart from that, I wanted to be the one to tell him." Quinn had no response. Mercedes stood up, grabbing her plate. She asked Rachel were to put the plate when Rachel grabbed it and deposited it into the sink. From there, the small gathering migrated to the living room where the girls made quiet idle chitchat.

"Do you mind if I find some music?" Tina asked quietly. Rachel just nodded with a faint grin. Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana listened to the songs that would come on.

_I love Nicki Minaj, I told her I'd admit it, I hope one day we get married, just to say we f- _

"Miss me, by Drake." Mercedes and Santana both announced proudly at the same time. They both grinned at each other as Tina switched the radio station.

_-nother bloody Monday, and no one is asking what you wanted anyway. Nein, nein, nein... Scream, till you feel it. Scream, till you believe it._

"Scream, by Tokyo Hotel," Quinn said timidly. Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. "Long story short, Puck had a rock-music phase..."

"Fail," Brittany giggled. Quinn rolled her eyes at Mercedes and Tina's laughter.

"Tina, keep going!" Quinn said, resisting the temptation to laugh herself at her husbands ridiculous rock stage.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world-She took the midnight train goin' anywhere._

"Don't Stop Believin' by Journey..." Rachel said, her eyes turning glassy at the memories the song gave her. "'Scuse me," She said, running into the hallway.

_Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman: First day in Afghanistan._

"Dude, I think one of my feet is bigger than the other..." Puck said, investigative of his feet.

"What makes you say that?" Finn asked with a bland sarcastic tone.

"This foot will go into my boot perfectly," Puck said, flustered, slipping his foot into his army boot. "But, this one doesn't wanna go in!"

"Dude, just loosen your laces," Finn recommended as he trudged out of the tent the Marine Corp. had provided them with. He swiftly took his place next to Adrian, one of his military comrades. The sergeant was going over rules and expectations but all Finn could think about was his abandoned wife who was carrying _his_ unborn child.

"Understood Hudson?" the Sergeant demanded. Finn concluded that he must've seemed out of it.

"Yes sir." Finn's voice cracked as he saluted. Finn just wanted to go home and envelope Rachel in warmth and promise her he'd never leave her side again. But Finn realized that the ship had long ago sailed.

_Rachel: Sitting on the bathroom tile._

Rachel wiped her face with the back of her hand with a loud sigh.

"Their gone," Quinn said, chewing on a cracker from the small package she had in her hand. Quinn reluctantly gave her one as Rachel's eyes pleaded for a cracker. Quinn quietly brushed her side bangs out of her face and sat next to Rachel.

"Talk to me." Quinn suggested.

"Quinn, have you ever missed anyone so much, you don't even know how you make it through the day with out them? That's exactly how I feel right now. With out Finn... I feel empty and drained." Little did Rachel know, that hundreds of thousands of miles away, the same thing was being said about her.

_Puck and Finn: Chatting about their day._

"What's wrong man? You were _way_ off track today." Puck said.

"I know," Finn sighed, thinking about his horrible performance.

"What's up with you?" Puck said, handing him a water bottle, and sitting next to him.

"I just... I miss Rachel. With out her... I just feel... vacant, you know?" Finn declared desolately.

"And I'm the gay one," Puck huffed, smiling, and jamming his elbow into Finn's upper torso.

"Hey, man, I think I'm just gonna go to bed, okay?" Finn said, getting up and starting towards the tent.

"No need to tell me twice." Puck said with a nod. "G'Night old buddy." Finn nodded back, and walked over to his sleeping bag, where he silently pulled a picture of Rachel out of his pocket. He quickly examined it. She was in her wedding dress, and Finn was in his tux at the courthouse. Finn's mom must have taken it. He quickly kissed Rachel's face on the already fading picture. He gently fell captive to quiescence.

_Rachel: Just said goodbye to Quinn, and is laying down in bed._

Rachel twisted herself to reach over and grab something from the wooden nightstand. She grasped the picture of Finn, and the ultrasound picture she had gotten last week, and put them side by side.

"Good night," she whispered, kissing Finn's picture, and then blew a kiss to her belly which was already sticking out. She pressed a protective hand against it.

"Baby, mommy and daddy love you, more than you'll ever know," She exhaled. Rachel's bulging stomach flip-flopped with jubilation at the thought that she and Finn _together_ had made something, and that something, no matter how small, was so perfect. Rachel swiftly fell sound asleep with beautiful thoughts in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the brands/songs that might be mentioned ;) Please send me your reviews! (P.S. I realize that the song in this chapter has been used in Glee already, but it's just like, perfect.)**

_**Rachel: Making breakfast for her and new best friend Quinn.**_

Rachel delicately stirred the batter which she was mixing in a glass bowl. She almost inaudibly hummed a tune. The doorbell rang, so she placed the bowl on the granite counter top, and pranced over to the door.

"Well hello, Mrs. Hudson. What's got you so happy?" Quinn asked, placing her glittery hobo bag on the table next to the door. To answer, Rachel pointed to her stomach and beamed. Quinn flashed a smile back.

"Want some pancakes, Quinn?" Rachel called from the kitchen. Quinn was reading a copy of 'The Hunger Games' Rachel had lying around, on the couch, with the "Morning Joe" show playing almost as a background. Quinn suddenly heard Rachel shriek, followed by the crash of shattering glass.

_**Finn: Pacing nervously and waiting with Puck in line.**_

Finn awaited nervously, Puck standing still right next to him.

"Dude, what's wrong? Wait, no. Let me presume. Rachel?" Puck said sarcastically. Finn rolled his eyes with a fake smile.

"Cute." He snapped. The line rapidly got short. Finn's turn came, and he hastily began punching in his home phone number.

_Ring ring ring._ Finn felt like the phone was almost taunting him. He prayed that Rachel would decide on answering the phone soon.

_**Rachel and Quinn: Processing what just happened.**_

Quinn stared wide-eyed at the shattered glass and batter that was now littering the kitchen tile.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, confused.

"The baby... I think it just kicked me..." Rachel said slowly. Quinn observed that it looked like she was going to faint or something... Quinn quickly crept around the broken glass and laid a feather-light hand on Rachel's belly. Quinn beamed at Rachel and Rachel responded with an enthusiastic smile. Rachel heard the phone ring.

_**Finn: Still waiting.**_

"Hello?" Quinn answered. Finn looked at the receiver, dumbfounded.

"Quinn?" He asked.

"Hey Finn. Here, Rachel." Finn heard the phone being passed along, followed by a 'Who is it?' and his name being said in Quinn's semi-nasal tone.

"Hello?" Rachel asked. Finn felt like his throat closed at hearing his wife's voice.

"Rachel... Rachel!" He said excitedly.

"Finn!" She cried. "Honey I miss you..."

"Oh god, Rachel I miss you more than you could ever imagine." He whispered.

"Finn, I need you home..." Rachel trailed off.

Finn thought of what to answer in response. He thought of something quickly.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."_

Rachel laughed, and sang back. "_Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart-You make it easier when life gets hard._"

"_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been."_ Finn and Rachel sang together in perfect harmony.

Finn sang the next line alone. _"Lucky to be coming home again..." _Rachel's voice cracked.

"Rachel, I'll be back sooner than you know it." Finn sighed, holding back tears. "Goodbye, my love."

"Finn, I love you..."

"I love you so much, you'll never even know."

"Finn, please don't hang up."

"As much as it breaks my heart, I've got to." he whispered.

"Finn, please stay safe." Rachel pleaded.

"I promise." Finn said, comfortingly.

"Goodbye..."

The phone line went dead. Finn pushed his back against the wall, slid down into fetal position, and began weeping until the tears refused to come out.

_Rachel and Quinn: Quinn's left after another long day at the Hudson home. _

Rachel sighed, thinking about Finn. She quickly let her mind wander away from the situation and transferred her concentration to the fridge. She quickly pulled out chocolate chip cookie dough, her and Finn's favorite. _So much for not thinking about Finn_, she huffed. In the middle of getting to the very bottom of the small pint, she heard something. Rachel quickly classified it as an engine. She put the cup on the coffee table, and turned down the television's volume. She tip-toed across the carpet, and peeked out the window. It was a car she had never seen before. Before she knew it, the doorbell rang. She paced towards the door and opened it with caution.

"Rachel!" The man said cheerfully as the Rachel opened the door. The outside light was too dim to see who it was. She only could see a silhouette. She promptly improved her momentarily obscured vision, and she could make out who it was.

"Jesse?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I don't own any brands/songs that may be mentioned. Thanks for reading and please review!**

_Rachel Hudson: Facing her worst nightmare._

"Jesse?" Rachel said. She felt _extremely_ confused.

"Hey Rachel," He said smoothly, leaning against the door. "You mind if I...?"

"Sure, come on in." Rachel sighed. She wanted to just kick him out. He had no business here. Jesse settled on the couch, comfortably. Rachel quickly placed a protecting hand on her bulging abdomen. The doctor had declared her as five and a half months. _Had the wedding really been that long ago?_ She wondered. She had completely forgotten about the other presence in the room.

"So, you're pregnant, eh?" Jesse asked. Rachel nodded. _Wasn't it obvious?_ "Finn's kid, right?" he questioned. Rachel rolled her eyes angrily.

"Jesse, what do you want?" She snapped.

"I heard your husband is gone." Jesse clarified.

"And...?" Rachel said. That wasn't a good enough explanation.

"Why are you being so rude?" Jesse cracked.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know," she began. "I miss Finn too much I guess." Rachel took a seat next to Jesse. Jesse slowly wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Rachel attempted to move, but, at the time, it felt right.

"You know, it's never too late to love someone else." Jesse whispered. Rachel immediately got up. She was no longer comfortable.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said, dumbfounded.

"I'm talking about you coming with me." He stood, and settled his hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Get off of me." Rachel demanded.

"Common, Rachel. We'll run away to New York. Raise the baby as a St. James. It'll be perfect." Jesse beseeched.

"Jesse, I haven't seen you in years. The last time I saw you, you cracked an egg on my skull. You can't just waltz in here many years later, telling me to run off with you."

"But," Jesse began.

"Now, you listen very carefully, pal. I have an amazing husband who I wouldn't trade for anything in the world, especially not for scum like you. Now, leave my house, or I will get authorities involved." Rachel threatened.

"Rachel," Jesse started again.

"Get. Out." Rachel demanded. Jesse quickly recollected himself, and walked out the door. As Jesse left, Quinn entered the house.

"Did you see that?" Rachel sighed.

"Every single bit," Quinn smiled. "Good for you."

_Finn Hudson: Thankful. _

Finn's hands were wrapped around a package of white socks. They were such simple materials, but in the past months, they had become so significant. Rachel had sent him a brown box. The contents included undergarments, detergent, hygienic items, and even some candy. Finn knew he and Puck were gonna fight over the candy soon... Or not-It seemed that Quinn had sent Puck a box too. _Good. I want my candy. _Finn smiled. There was some photo's in the box. Finn flipped through them, examining each one carefully. He stared in awe at the ultrasound photos. Baby Hudson-His baby-_Finn and Rachel's _baby.The thought tickled Finn's insides.

"Exited, huh?" Puck smiled. He had snuck up behind Finn, giving him a great scare.

"You have absolutely no idea." Finn whispered, still overcome with emotion.

"I still remember Beth's ultrasound photos," Puck trailed off.

The final picture was Finn's personal favorite. It was Rachel, sitting in the garden. She had on a simple white tank top and jeans rolled up to her knees. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach, and she was staring at it. No, she was staring at the baby. _Their_ baby.

_Rachel Hudson and Quinn Puckerman: Getting ready to leave._

The next day after all the Jesse drama, came the day for Rachel to get her monthly ultrasound. The car ride was quiet, other than the occasional cough. Both Rachel and Quinn were feeling a bit worn out. When they arrived to the doctor's office, they took Rachel in right away, and Quinn trailed into the room, right behind them.

"Go ahead and sit Mrs. Hudson. The doctor will be right with you." The nurse stated, and slipped out the door. Soon, the doctor strolled into the bright room, and dimmed the lights.

"How've you been, Rachel?" she asked.

"Same ol', same ol'." Rachel somewhat sighed.

"And Finn?" the doctor requested.

"So far, so good." Rachel smiled.

"Well, let's go ahead and begin."

Rachel lifted her shirt, like always. Rachel felt the doctor spread a thick, frigid gel on her abdomen, followed by the slight pressure of a boxy looking thing. There was suddenly a picture on the screen.

Quinn was sitting in the corner, inaudibly flipping through an issue of "People Magazine".

Rachel watched, in admiration as she inspected how much the baby had developed. There was a tiny flicker on the screen, and the sound of a pounding heart. Rachel was beaming. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of yet another flicker. _Oh gosh, _Rachel thought to herself.

The doctor looked at her with a courteous smile.

"Well, Rachel, it seems as though you and Mr. Hudson are expecting twins."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with any brands or songs that may or may not be mentioned. All rights reserved to their owners. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

_Rachel Hudson: Nervously awaiting Finn's monthly call._

Rachel waited patiently for Finn's phone call on the couch over a teeny bowl of ice cream. Quinn had warned her that Rachel's diet of sweets was not good for the babies at all. Rachel chuckled. She would be willing to place money on the fact that her babies would come out, addicted to junk-food. _Wait. Childhood obesity is no laughing matter! _Rachel panicked. She quickly recollected herself. If there was one thing Rachel loathed more than pregnancy cravings, it was her mood swings.

_Ring ring ring..._

Rachel dashed from the couch and into the kitchen. She yanked the phone off the hook, double checked the caller id, and hit the green key.

"Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel? Hey, honey! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Finn asked nervously. Why was she expecting him? He quickly ran through anything that could be off beam. _Oh no... _"Is it the baby?"

"Well, that's what I'd like to talk to you about..." Rachel began.

"Go on, tell me." Finn said, trying to calm himself.

"Umm... Well... Finn, were expecting twins!" Rachel said, trying to be excited. Well, she truly was, but she didn't want to upset her husband, which she knew for a fact she was doing. But he had to know that he had two kids on the way.

"Wait. What?" Finn asked. He felt utterly shocked.

"Were having twins!" Rachel said with jubilance.

"Rachel... That's... That's absolutely wonderful!" Finn said. His eyes flooded with tears at the thought of two of his children. He imagined being in the park with Rachel and their twins, running around, having an amazing time. The thought sent his brain into oblivion, only thinking with his heart. He _needed_ to get home.

"Yes. I'm so excited!" Rachel said cheerfully. "In fact, Quinn should be here any minute go shopping for the 'surprise' baby at Babies "R" Us."

"That's great, sweetie! Do you know the genders yet?" Finn asked curiously.

"I actually do." Rachel said. Finn could hear the smile radiating off his wife's face.

"Well, what are my babies gonna be?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" Rachel questioned.

"Please Rachel?" Finn pleaded.

"Fine-We are expecting a baby boy and a baby girl, and since their twins, I haven't got that much time until I have to go into delivery." Rachel smiled. She placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing small circles on it.

"Omigod. Rachel, that's amazing. I have to talk to the general. We gotta start talking names..." Finn was extremely nervous. His hands began shaking.

"Finn, calm yourself." Rachel demanded. "It'll all be okay."

After the phone call ended, Finn headed off to speak with the general, and Rachel headed to her closet to get ready. Rachel pulled out some cargo pants that were a cinnamon color, and a bright yellow sleeveless shirt. Rachel pulled out her auburn wool maternity coat that Brittany and Santana had given her as a gift. She grabbed her lilac tote bag just in time as Quinn pulled into the drive way. Rachel swiftly slipped into the car.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." Quinn smiled sweetly.

"Mrs. Puckerman!" Rachel acknowledged back.

"Did Finn call you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel bobbed her head. "He knows everything. He seemed excited. We talked about possible names... Did Puck call you?"

"Yes. He was doing just fine. He said that he should be heading back in a month or so with Finn for his 'vacation' time." Quinn clarified.

Rachel nodded again. It felt like one of those go-no-where conversations that seemed to become more and more constant as time passed. "So, um, how was your day?" Rachel presented.

"Just fine," Quinn started. "I watched a National Geographic documentary about soldiers in Afghanistan. It's _really_ rough out there. I wish Puck didn't leave. I want him back so badly..."

"Well, you know Quinn? We just gotta hold on and wait because one day they will be back home with us, safe... Away from harm."

"You've got a good point, Rachel." The conversation wrapped itself up. Ten minutes later, the girls arrived to their designated destination.

"Well, here we are..." Quinn parked her car in the immense parking lot, and began striding towards the store about three paces behind Rachel. Quinn trailed behind her through the entire store, pushing the shopping cart around as Rachel positioned things into the cart that were for baby number two.

Rachel quickly got everything paid for by the helpful workers and headed back to the car with Quinn. Rachel suddenly stopped.

A sudden pain that ripped through the petite brunette's stomach startled her, and she staggered back.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"I... I don't know..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading :) I really hope you enjoy! Once again, I own no brands/songs!**

_Finn and Puck: What's going on?_

Finn had never been so scared before in his life. His grip handled a gun that he couldn't identify. He wasn't so focused on shooting things though. He was mostly concerned with the health and current state of his wife and children.

"FINN!" Puck shouted over the sound of bullets that whizzed overhead. Puck motioned for Finn to crouch over. Finn obeyed, and lay next to puck, who was sitting behind a pile of rubble.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE IN DREAM LAND FINN. LIVES ARE AT RISK-PAY ATTENTION." Finn felt Puck's fingers thump his head. As hard as it was to admit, Finn knew Puck was right. Finn positioned himself, and applied pressure to the trigger. Bam.

_Rachel and Quinn: What's going on?_

Rachel gripped her stomach as Quinn drove as fast as her Camry allowed her. Rachel was bawling, so scared, you couldn't imagine.

"Calm down Rach," Quinn cooed. "We're almost there." Rachel nodded in agreement. Well, it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Rachel's body softened as the bright lights of the hospital parking lot consumed her. Quinn snatched the first vacant spot she saw, and quickly got out. Quinn kind of liked the feeling of the blood pulsing through her veins. She felt some what like a soap opera star. She liked to feel her heels bash into the concrete with a certain passion.

"Common Rachel," Quinn urged, sticking out her hand to help Rachel exit the car with ease.

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel grinned warmly, as they both walked across the lot and into the hospital. The receptionist was quick to respond as they saw the duo walk into through the doors. She supplied Rachel with a wheelchair.

"I think you should head over to emergency, mam," the receptionist suggested. Quinn nodded, and began wheeling Rachel over to the emergency division of the medical center.

"This is kind of like 'Proud Mary' all over again," Rachel laughed.

"I guess you can put it that way," Quinn said with a giggle.

"Doctor Claythorne!" Rachel exclaimed. Her doctor was in the emergency room waiting area, filling out paper work.

"Oh lord, Rachel! You're not due for another two months..." She said, worriedly. Quinn veered Rachel over to the doctor.

"I just, felt something rip through my stomach, and I knew something wasn't right..." Rachel explained quietly.

"Well, then it's a good thing you came. Let's get you checked out."

_Finn and Puck: Enduring battle._

Puck let bullets rip as if there were no tomorrow. Finn was a little more hesitant.

"They are the enemies," Puck reminded him.

"But their still people," Finn said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry Finniana. Did you leave your dolly back at camp? Would you like me to go get it?" Puck snapped. Finn dropped it, and let bullets rip through the thick, dry, desert air. Finn wanted a drink. No, he wanted his Rachel. As he shot, he thought of names. For his boy he liked Aiden, Ethan, or Aaron. For his little girl he took a liking to the names Sophia, Jasmine, Ava and even Chloe. He couldn't decide. A pellet suddenly flew by his head. Maybe, he should think later...

_Quinn and Rachel: Waiting for answers._

Rachel and Quinn quietly made idle chitchat until the doctor returned. There was a feather-light knock on the door, followed by the smiling face of Doctor Claythorne.

"Well, Rachel, you are fine." Quinn and Rachel both sighed with relief. "It seems that you just had a little too much stress. Just out of curiosity, what was on your mind?"

"Finn... As the due date slowly creeps eerily close, I've been afraid that he won't make it..." Rachel said sadly.

"Well, I'm sure he'll make it. Just, for the sake of the babies, try not to think about it too much." Doctor Claythorne excused herself, and the girls were dismissed and free to go home. In the parking lot, Rachel and Quinn both thought about their men.

"This Marine thing has taken its toll on me, and it's starting to make me sick just thinking about it..." Quinn sighed. "I can't sleep... eat... think..."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "At least you're not carrying babies. I'm so scared of being a single mother. It's driving me insane. It gives me migraines by just thinking about it!"

"You win," Quinn chuckled.

_Finn and Puck: "Is it over?"_

The shots stopped. The air was eerily still.

"Is it over?" Puck asked, excitedly.

Finn slowly nodded. "I think so."

"Men, back to your tents," The sergeant ordered. Finn turned, and began to stand. A shot rang in the air as he stood- Puck's eyes widened in horror as he saw the bullet head right towards his best friend.

Instinct hit Puck like a slap in the face.

He jumped, and put himself between that swift bullet and Finn.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am absolutely blessed to have such amazing readers. Thank you isn't good enough for you guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! (P.S. I don't own any brands and/or songs that may be mentioned!) Also, be warned-Major spoilers of "Special Education" (the Sectionals episode!) If you have not watched it, I recommend hitting the Fox website or Hulu even!**

_Rachel Hudson: Bored..._

Rachel Hudson lay on the couch, her feet stretched out over the arm rest. Her phone buzzed.

**Finn**: Hey babe, open the door... :)

Rachel skimmed the message again. _Was this really happening? _Her hands trembled as she stood, and paced towards the door. She opened the door, to find Finn. But, he was accompanied someone unexpected.

"Finn, what is Santana doing here?" Rachel asked, perplexed.

"Rachel, I'd like to introduce you to Santana Hudson." He said, flashing his signature crooked smile.

"Rachel! Wake up!" hissed Quinn.

"Again?" Rachel asked, frustration clear as glass in her voice.

"Yeah." Quinn sighed.

"God, I need to quit doing that..." Rachel groaned. Her dreams were getting more and more vivid as the days rolled by, and her due date crept closer. She couldn't help but scream at her horrible dreams. Rachel shuddered at the memories that caused her nightmares.

*Flashback...*

"I'm so sorry and it will never happen again." Rachel was broken inside, the pieces of her perfect puzzle suddenly breaking, falling into a sea of emptiness.

"I knew you were a lot of things, Rachel, and I loved you because in spite of all of them, but I never thought you were mean." Finn pointed out. How could Rachel do this to him? They loved each other. And common - They were _FINCHEL_ for crying out loud.

"I'm saying that I'm sorry and doesn't what you did with Santana kind of cancel this out?" Rachel asked defensively.

"We weren't together! I didn't cheat on you. How could you do this to me?" Finn protested.

"It was a mistake! Maybe we should go to another counseling session with Miss Pillsbury." Rachel pleaded.

"You can't have counseling session if you're not a couple." Finn couldn't believe what he had just said. Had he really just break off ties with the best thing that ever happened to him? Rachel was shocked too. Did the best thing that ever happened to her just break things off?

"You're breaking up with me?" Rachel stuttered.

"What you did was really bad, Rachel. And you knew how sensitive I'd be about this after what happened with Quinn." Finn said, getting choked up. He decided he would walk away before he'd be any more crushed. He made his way down the hall, when the voice of a broken girl stopped him.

"You said you'd never break up with me." Rachel stated, her voice shaking like mad. This statement cut into Finn like a knife cut through butter. He could not believe that after what had just happened, she had gone there.

"I never thought you'd make me feel like this." Finn said on he turned his back on his entire life. The tiny brunette walked away as well, heading into the bathroom. She stepped into the first empty stall she laid her eyes on, and quickly bolted the metal lock behind her. She dropped, and became a senseless heap.

She regained consciousness in her body, which felt so lifeless. Rachel Berry's glow had vanished into oblivion. She got up, and cleaned herself up. She walked to the mirror, and using a brown paper towel, wiped away any trace of melancholy. She began to do the only thing she did well. Sing...

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images..._

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

*End Flashback*

"Rachel, snap out of it!" Quinn demanded. "It's not good for the baby." she added.

"Sorry... Hey, how many days till the boys get back?" Rachel asked. She needed Finn's love more than ever.

Quinn grabbed her iPhone off the coffee table, and looked at her calendar.

"Ooh! Only six!" Quinn said happily.

"Great!" Rachel beamed.

The girls watched "House", and occasionally talked about the plot line together.

Suddenly, something caught Quinn's attention from outside the window. A Cadillac pulled into the Hudson driveway.

"Who's that?" She asked quietly.

"I'm... Not sure." Rachel stammered. Quinn quickly got up, and walked towards the door, waiting for the man to reach the other side. Rachel followed behind her, like a lost puppy. Rachel instinctively touched her stomach as Quinn tugged on the knob.

"Is Quinn Puckerman here?" The man asked. He was medium height, and had dark hair, that was slicked back.

"That's me." Quinn said, curious with the man's reason behind being at Rachel's door.

"Mrs. Puckerman, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your husband was..."

Quinn felt her world come crashing down.

"No... No... No..." were the only words that were able to escape Quinn's lips. Rachel's expression fell, and she swiftly put a reassuring hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Mrs. Puckerman, please calm down. He's fine. He was in an incident, where he was shot, protecting another soldier,"

"Finn," Rachel said breathlessly.

"Your husband's are both in the States right now, hospitalized because the military requires for soldiers to be sent back home in a traumatic experience like this."

"But Finn and Puck... their fine right?" Rachel questioned.

"Their in good condition." the man replied.

"What hospital are they at?" Quinn demanded.

"St. John's." the man responded.

"That's... Omigod. That's across town!" Rachel stated jubilantly. She couldn't believe that her love was within reach.

"It is. Were leaving as soon as we make ourselves presentable," Quinn told Rachel.

"Good day, mam." The man said as he retreated to his car.

Before Quinn had even closed the door, Rachel had already sped off to her closet, pulling out the maternity dress she had bought for any special occasion. This was probably the best day of her life. Rachel paired her plum dress that stopped at the knee with a gray cardigan and some silver ballet flats.

Quinn was across the house in the guest room where Rachel had convinced her to stay while Puck was in Afghanistan, just in case Rachel popped at any random moment. Quinn pulled out some light skinny jeans, a yellow flowy top, a head band with a flower to match, and gray flats out of her duffel bag she had brought from her house.

"QUINN! I'M READY!" Rachel yelled from downstairs. Rachel almost bounced out of her silver flats with excitement. She already had purse, keys, and cell-phone and hand.

"Going," Quinn replied, as she descended down the stairs. Quinn grabbed her things, and without another word, the girls made their way out to the silver Toyota.

"God, I'm so excited." Rachel said as brightly as a light bulb.

"I can see. Me too... Lord, I can't wait to see my honey again." Quinn sighed. She couldn't help but beam as much as Rachel. The hospital was suddenly in sight, and Rachel had to be restrained to not jump out of the car. They arrived in the parking lot, and Rachel and Quinn both sprinted to the entrance.

The receptionist greeted them with a refreshing, genuine smile.

"Names?" she asked. The receptionist knew **exactly** why the girls had smiles to their ears. Everyone that saw their significant other for the first time in a long time always had the same reaction.

"Noah Puckerman," Quinn said happily.

"And Finn Hudson!" Rachel beamed.

The receptionist nodded, typing their names into the computer. She scribbled down room numbers, and handed them to the women. Quinn and Rachel both headed to the same floor on the elevator. When they got off the elevator, they even headed down the same hallway. Finally, they both stopped at the room numbers their husbands were assigned. Rachel inhaled. Quinn inhaled. They both looked down the hallway at each other, and exchanged reassuring glances. At the same moment, they both opened the doors.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for such amazing feedback! (Please enjoy this chapter! I don't own any songs or brands that may be mentioned!)**

_**Rachel Hudson: At St. John's hospital. Anxious...**_

Rachel inhaled a deep breath, and forced herself to open the wooden door standing in front of her. Finn was in the room facing her. Rachel's heart suddenly sped up. Rachel finally opened the door. She quietly snuck into the room, and looked at the hospital bed with anticipation. Finn was sleeping. He was the closest thing to perfection the world had to offer in Rachel's eyes. Seeing him, live, for the first time in months swept her breath away. She walked up to him, and inaudibly took a seat in the recliner that was positioned right next to the hospital bed. Rachel observed him with such passion, you'd think she was staring at a cure for cancer. So mind blowing. So... _right_. Rachel reached into her purse, and swiped a layer of Chap Stick across her lips. She would be the first thing Finn saw when he awoke, and no one would tell her different.

_**Quinn Puckerman: Nervous.**_

Quinn quickly opened the door, just to get it over with. She crept past the small passage that led to the room. Quinn's eyes suddenly met those of her husband. Puck was hooked up to tubes, with liquid substances dripping through them. Quinn felt a shiver rip through her spine.

"Puck..." Quinn said breathlessly, staring at him.

"Who are you?" Puck asked cautiously. A million things ran through Quinn's mind. The main one though? _Amnesia._

"Puck, my name is Quinn..." Quinn said, slowly approaching her husband. She got close to kiss his forehead.

Puck suddenly laughed. Quinn looked at him with a solemn look of confusion.

"Silly girl, I know who you are. You've always been so gullible. But that's what I love most about you." Puck said, grabbing her chin to face him, and embracing his wife with a kiss.

_**Rachel: Waiting...**_

Rachel watched Finn continuously. His eyes suddenly began to flutter. Rachel straightened her posture, and relaxed the grip she had on her purse. Finn's warm brown eyes greeted Rachel. A breath escaped her lips. Finn smiled at his love. Her affectionate dark amber eyes were more dazzling than diamonds.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, flashing her a smile. Was he dreaming? Or was this really happening? Rachel nodded, tears spilling over her lids.

"Oh god Finn, I've missed you so much," Rachel cried, getting out of her chair. She kissed Finn, and quickly pulled back as Finn put a hand on her stomach.

Rachel pointed to the left side of her stomach. She controlled herself, and pointed out their babies. "Our boy," she said, and pointed to the right side of her torso. "And this is our girl." Finn's eyes sparkled with elation. Rachel laughed.

_**Quinn and Noah Puckerman:**_

"You know what?" Quinn laughed, carefully and playfully smacking Puck on his arm. "Don't mess with me like that," Quinn reached over, and kissed Puck with immense zeal.

"Easy there, tiger," Puck croaked.

"Oh god. Did I hurt you?" Quinn said, her voice shaking with fear as she pulled back.

"No, you silly, naive girl." Puck smiled. "This just may not be the time and place." He said with a wink.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him. "Is that all you ever have on your mind?"

Puck smiled. "Not all the time... Well, ninety percent, at least."

Quinn chuckled. "Oh how I've missed you."

_**Rachel and Finn:**_

Finn pointed to the left side of Rachel's stomach, feebly. "His name is Mitchell Darren Hudson," he slid his finger over to the right side. "And I want her to be... Annalise Shelby Hudson."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Those names are beautiful and perfect."

"They're all I thought about overseas. Well, other than you." Finn smiled. Rachel's cheeks turned a pretty pink color. Rachel suddenly lurched forward, slipping, a feeling of gloom hanging over the couple.

"What's wrong?" Finn demanded, quickly getting up from his bed, for he wasn't connected to anything.

"Nothing, I just slipped is all..." Rachel said, attempting to get up.

"... What did you slip on?" Finn asked cautiously as he extended an arm to help her up.

Rachel quickly glanced down to see a pool of water. She gasped.

"Finn, I think my water just broke."


	12. Chapter 12

**So, thank you for the reviews, story adds/follows, and author subscriptions I've gotten in the past week! They make me feel special! Okay, well, for those of you who have never read my stories before "My Marine", I feel the need to let you know that I write a lot about pregnancy... BUT! Anyways, I always like the labor part to be a sequence, put to music, like a movie scene almost. I really hope I do the Hudson family justice this chapter-Please enjoy!(: **

Rachel looked at Finn nervously, her eyes wide with shock.

"Baby, it's all gonna be okay. Okay?" Finn said, his hands visibly shaking with fear. He quickly helped Rachel get up, and scooped her up, bridal style. Finn began to run towards the door, and down the hall.

Rachel looked up at her pacing husband, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Finn... I'm scared."

Finn sighed, and looked down at her. "Me too."

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide._

"Wait." Rachel said, as they passed another set of doors.

"What?" Finn asked, looking down her. No blood? They were good to go.

"I want Quinn. She was there when these babies started developing. I want her to be one of the first to meet them." Rachel explained.

"But she's with Puck," Finn fought, defensively.

"He'll... Keep you company when you faint." Rachel said, ramming her fist into the wooden door in protest to Finn's statement. Quinn quickly answered the door.

"Is it time?" Quinn said, staring at the sight: Rachel, bridal style in Finn's arms, panting like a dog without water. Rachel nodded, with that thousand watt smile of hers. It silently killed Finn. How could he leave that her to fend for herself? He _abandoned_ her. And after all that, she loved him. Why?

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

"Go on," Quinn said as she walked back into her husband's hospital room "We'll meet you there." She quickly put Puck on the wheelchair the hospital had provided them with, and began wheeling him down the hallway. Was Quinn even allowed to do this? Well, too bad.

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue._

"Oh dear," sighed the receptionist with a gasp. She immediately saw the wet spot that had formed on the back of Rachel's plum dress.

"My... Water broke." Rachel admitted, quickly becoming painfully shy.

"Well, let me get you a wheelchair." said the receptionist as she swiftly got up. Finn beat her to it, swinging the wheelchair out in front of him, and placing Rachel neatly into her new seat. He sped off to the emergency room without further word.

Finn shuddered as the smell of vaccines and sick people swamped his nose. People were quick to tend to them. They sped her back to a hospital room, and hooked her up to wires, dripping with fluids. Finn hated to see her go through so much pain.,, And just for him too. To see him happy... So he could be a father... So, they could have a family. Rachel screeched. With that, a painful _something_ ripped down his spine. He finally realized something: It's hard for men not to cry. He stared at Rachel, biting down on his lip. Rachel saw the tears flooding his eyes. She gently caressed her hand on his right cheek. Finn kissed her forehead.

"I love you Rachel. And I'm... I'm sorry for all the hurt I've ever caused you..."

_Anyway the thing is... What I really mean... Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

By then, Quinn and Puck had gotten caught up, and had joined the Hudson clan.

"How's she doing?" Puck asked, keeping a watchful eye on the girl he once loved. Did he still feel something for her? No. That would be wrong.

"She's suppost to start pushing in ten to fifteen minutes..." Finn trailed off, keeping a watchful eye on Rachel as well. Finn was under the impression Puck was watching Quinn, who was sitting next to Rachel. He was completely oblivious to the truth. Puck felt something odd for Rachel. A mix of care, yet, not the same thing he felt for his Quinn.

Rachel moaned, and turned on her side to see if there was any way to ease the pain.

Finn walked up to the doctor. "Do something. Rachel is the strongest woman I know, and that shouldn't be happening. There should be a way to help her." Finn demanded.

"Finn, relax." Quinn cooed. Finn sighed, as he took his spot back next to Puck. Doctor Claythorne greeted Rachel with a warm smile, and grand news.

"Time to push."

_And you can tell everybody this is your song. It maybe quite simple but, now that it's done, I hope you don't mind._

Rachel gripped Quinn's hand with her left, and Finn with her right. Scream after gruesome scream, Rachel felt her consciousness slip further and further away. Her handle on reality, becoming looser and looser.

"We see a head!" stated Miss. Claythorne happily.

Suddenly, a cry tore through the melancholic atmosphere. Annalise Shelby Hudson was born on December 13th at three forty five in the afternoon.

But Rachel wasn't finished yet. Luckily, as Dr. Claythorne later explained, the twins were right next to each other, meaning that they would come out back to back. Rachel continued to push with all force she was given. Five minutes later, after one grand push, Mitchell Darren Hudson was born. Annalise was born with her father's brown locks, and her mother's eyes and lips. Mitchell was born with his father's hair as well, but with his lips and his mother's eyes.

Finn, Rachel, Annalise, and Mitchell were now family.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song. It maybe quite simple but, now that it's done I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words how wonderful life is, __**now that you're in the world.**_


End file.
